Elijah and Kol
'This is the relationship between two vampire brothers Elijah and Kol. 'Elijah revived Kol in Bringing Out The Dead, after he had spent more than a century being dead. Kol is often referred to by fans as mini-Elijah, referring to the strong resemblance between the two brothers. History Elijah and Kol were both born into the new world (America). Their whole family and them were humans during The Middle Ages, until the death of their younger brother Henrik, who was killed by werewolfs. Then their mother Esther and their father Mikael talk of turning their children into the first vampires in history, they drank wine which was laced with blood Tatia's arm. Mikael then killed them and made them feed on human blood, making them The Original Vampires. Ater the death of their mother both Kol and Finn fled, while Elijah promised his sister Rebekah and his half-brother Niklaus that they would stick together as one, always and forever. 1114 During the 12th century. Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah were in Italy, following the Normans as they conquered the South, turning and feeding off of people as they travelled. Kol was currently in the East making the family infamous by not being very discreet with his actions. Elijah acknowledged this and warned Niklaus that he and Kol were making the stories of the original vampire spread. When Kol reunited with his siblings again, they were all invited to Alexander 's house for a gathering. Later that night Alexander found Rebekah in a vunerable position to strike from revealing the cure and earning her trust. After daggering Rebekah, he then signalled the rest of The Five to dagger the remaining Mikaelsons with the other White Oak Daggers. However, Klaus due to his werewolf lineage killed the five hunters and resurrected all of his siblings except for Finn due to him being too judgemental and a dullard. Season Three In Bringing Out The Dead, when Elijah and Niklaus fought, Klaus took the White Oak Ash Dagger from Kol's body to threaten Elijah. Elijah dared him to, telling Klaus that "You'll have Kol to deal with". Klaus backed off, and told Elijah that their father, Mikael, was dead. Elijah then asked his brother Klaus, why their family still remained in their coffin. A few minutes later he put the dagger back in Kol's body in front of a very torn Elijah. Later that day, Elijah double-crossed Klaus and resurrected Kol along with Rebekah and Finn. The four siblings appeared one at a time and ganged up on Klaus, before telling him that they were planning on leaving and that they were to be a family together without him. Esther then walked in and told them she wanted them all to become a family once again. In Dangerous Liaisons, in the morning after their awakening, all The Originals are preparing for the Ball that there mother is hosting. Kol banters with Rebekah and Klaus while Finn and Elijah watch in amusement, though there was no interaction between him and Elijah. Later on, Kol and his sibling along with there mother stand on the stairs together at Klaus' mansion, Elijah was the one who spoke to everyone whilst they were gathered in the Ball Room. Then after Kol attempted to murder Matt Donovan, Elijah promised Esther that he would deal with Kol and Rebekah. In All My Children, Elijah saw Rebekah come in and hearing Kol's comments of where she had been and who she went with, hoping that it was not Matt. Then later after Elijah threathened the Salvatores with Elena's life, he was neutralized through Kol, who had been daggered by Alaric in the Mystic Grill. Shortly after that, Klaus undaggered Kol, and Elijah, needing only seconds to recover, arrived at the scene and shanghaied Klaus and Kol. They then go to seek out Esther together. When they found her, she and Finn were almost ready to perform the ritual, and Kol comments on how pathetic Finn is for being so willing to please their mother, but Esther defends him and tells the brothers how they are a curse on the earth. Then when she was about to kill them, Damon Salvatore broke the Bennett line, thus cutting her off from her powers. There was a small explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Esther and Finn were gone. That same night, Elijah and Kol both decided to leave Mystic Falls separately. In Heart of Darkness, Kol protected Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah by making it impossible for the Salvatores to figure out which one of them it was that had sired their bloodline. He made sure to point out that they all had plenty of opportunities to do so. In The Departed, after his brother Klaus was entombed, he along with Elijah and Rebekah wanted his body back. Elijah appeared at the Gilbert house and made a deal with Elena for Klaus's body and assured everyone that neither Rebekah or Kol would hurt Elena if they got Klaus back. Elijah promised that he, Kol or Rebekah would not revive Klaus in her lifetime, nor in her future family's. When Klaus died, Rebekah and Elijah joined each other, and explained that neither Elijah or Kol created the Mystic Falls vampire bloodline, Rebekah confirmed it to be Klaus. Season Four In Catch Me If You Can, during a tense confrontation between Kol and Rebekah, Rebekah threatened Kol with a dagger. Kol was infuriated by this, saying that the search for the cure was ripping their family apart and that Elijah was gone because he was disgusted by his family, visibly upset about his older brother's feelings toward them. Notes Elijah may not know about Kol's death, After all does Katherine? Quotes Gallery Kol2.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Kol neutralized.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg Kol.jpg Kol and Elijah.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161479-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161370-1280-720.jpg 7YRvLS7fI2g.jpg doc59756438_137557268.gif 1518456_nathaniel_buzolic_pic.gif doc195727609_154450390.gif doc195727609_154450500.gif XeVSy0DFo3g.jpg 1 (17).jpg 1 (18).jpg 1 (19).jpg 1 (20).jpg Trivia *Interestingly, though they have had scenes together, the two brothers have never been shown to speak directly to each other onscreen as of yet. *Many fans think that Daniel Gillies (Elijah) and Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) actually bare quite a resemblance and could even be mistaken for being related. *According to Kol, all the siblings (except Finn who was still neutralized) had lived together in New Orleans. *When Elijah returned in American Gothic, it wasn't clear if he was aware of Kol's death as he didn't bring it up when talking with Elena or Katherine and didn't show any reaction to it. He mentioned knowing what if felt like to lose a brother but could have been talking about Finn. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship